


Предназначенный

by AnnetCat



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Были же и другие цветы, кроме Чезы...





	Предназначенный

Она меня не узнала.  
Неудивительно. Мое лицо сильно изменилось за прошедшие бесплодные годы. Я не смотрюсь в зеркала, и воду впитываю кожей, поэтому наедине сама с собой забываю, как я выгляжу, но руки… мои руки напоминают мне, сколько лет я живу вот так — в сумраке леса, питаясь косыми лучами, падающими сквозь густую листву вековых деревьев. Я не помню, когда последний раз выходила на солнце, с течением времени оно становится все горячее и оставляет ожоги на моих побегах… Что я говорю, какие побеги. Давно нет никаких побегов и уже, видимо, не будет. Я сохну. Я давным-давно не спускаюсь к озеру, чтобы напиться. Только выхожу под дождь. А он бывает — когда бывает. Иной раз его нет неделями. Потом наконец собираются тучи, и я выхожу за дверь моей хижины и жду… капля за каплей вода падает на мои седые волосы, в сильный ливень мне кажется, что они оживают и вспоминают свой природный цвет. Вот у этой, такой свежей и гладкой, волосы блестящие и розовые. Когда-то и у меня были такие же. Мне кажется, мои были даже ярче… но на самом деле я уже не помню.  
Отсутствие цвета угнетает. На пальцы, узловатые, с распухшими суставами, с увядшей кожей, испещренной темными пятнами, неприятно смотреть. Но разве можно прожить, не видя своих рук. Это не лицо… Я знаю, оно ничуть не лучше, но его хотя бы не видно. Иногда я ощупываю его — да, оно такое же вялое и морщинистое, как и руки. И глаза потухли, перед ними плавает белесая муть, живешь, как в пыльном пузыре, в нескольких шагах вокруг себя уже ничего не различить. Не знаю, какие у меня сейчас глаза, скорее всего — серые и тусклые, я видела такие прежде, у других, незадолго до конца. А у этой — сияют.  
Вот она стоит, совсем близко, смотрит на меня и не узнает. А за ее спиной, там, где видимое расплывается и колеблется, маячат смутные фигуры. Острые уши, длинные морды, тяжелые лапы. Волки… Не думала, что на старости лет что-то сможет меня удивить, а вот же. Это не ослабевшее зрение подводит, это в самом деле волки. Я думала, их давным-давно истребили. А оказалось — ничего подобного.  
Тот, белый, беспокоится. Я ему не нравлюсь. Он опасается меня. Думает, я могу навредить ей. Глупости какие…  
А она — она меня не помнит. Нет, не так. Она помнит прежнюю меня — как и остальных, вряд ли отличая одну от другой. Нас было тогда много, целая оранжерея, и все похожи друг на друга как сестры — да мы и есть сестры.  
Были.

*  
Она такая юная, свежая, яркая, она так нежно и тонко пахнет — все эти годы, когда наши сестры увядали и погибали одна за другой, ее держали на хорошей гидропонике, но не давали развиваться, это видно сразу. Господин называл такое состояние — анабиоз.  
Берегли, накрывали стеклянным колпаком, подпитывали минеральными солями, но дозировали ультрафиолет. Наверное. Когда мы все жили в замковой оранжерее, ее берегли тоже.  
Говорили — она самый удачный экземпляр из всех нас. Собирались люди в белых халатах, стояли у светящейся стены, по которой бежали зеленые пятна, складываясь в венки и соцветия, кивали головами, говорили: совершенная генетическая структура, растительная составляющая развивается по плану, человеческие показатели идеальны… высокий уровень хлорофилла в лимфатических соках… обратите внимание на то, как функционируют устьица… полностью сформировавшаяся первая сигнальная система… да, интеллектуальные показатели выше среднего, насколько можно сейчас судить… и сыпали учеными словами, которые мы слышали множество раз, но не вдумывались в их смысл, как не вдумываются в шелест листвы и щебет птиц.  
Иногда ее выводили из анабиоза и забирали в лабораторию, туда, где задают вопросы, светят в глаза яркой лампой и тычут длинными иглами в сосуды. Ах, что я, той лаборатории тоже давно нет… Она возвращалась оттуда, и у нас оставалось немного времени на разговоры, пока не войдет ассистент господина и не запрет ее в ее реторте… да, мы были знакомы — в те времена, когда я тоже была юной и свежей и пахла цветами, а не разложением и пылью.  
Мы почти ровесницы, она и я. Трудно догадаться об этом теперь.

*  
О чем могли разговаривать между собой мы, оранжерейные растения, не видевшие в мире ничего, кроме нашей теплицы и лабораторий? Бывало, мы болтали с сестрами о пустяках. Что вкуснее, солнечный свет или лучи ультрафиолетовых ламп? Больно ли укореняться? Ни одна из нас этого не знала, не пробовала, поэтому выдумывали каждая в меру своей фантазии. Некоторые жаловались, что в лунные ночи под кожей зудит зародыш цветочной почки, и знаешь: ему еще не время, тебе рано цвести, час Предназначения не настал, но прямо ноет — вот здесь и здесь. А когда настанет долгожданный час?  
В конце концов каждый разговор сводился к этому. Каждая из нас росла, сознавая свое Предназначение. В каждую это было заложено генетически — расцвести и опасть ради того единственного, который пробудит ее точки роста. Самые старшие из нас знали — почти с семечка — что предназначены господину Дарсии. Тому, Первому.  
Каждая надеялась — для исполнения Предназначения господин выберет ее.

*  
Мы были сестрами, бОльшая часть нашего генетического материала была взята у одного и того же растения и у одной и той же женщины. Мать наша госпожа Селена, отец наш Лунный цветок… но в деталях мы различались. В каждую следующую модель господин вносил новые параметры. Мы знали: только одной из нас суждено пойти с господином по лунной дороге в неведомый Рай. И только одной из нас господин примешает к минеральной подкормке необходимый ингредиент — волчью кровь.  
И эта единственная укоренится и будет цвести — для господина.  
Мы все поворачивались за ним, как за лучами солнца.  
Теперь, когда я стара, сок в моих сосудах почти не течет, а кожа высохла и пошла глубокими складками, — теперь, когда я видела людей и жила среди них, и даже научилась говорить о себе «я», — теперь я думаю, что мы любили его. Мы не были женщинами, и наша любовь не была похожа на человеческую, но по смыслу это самое близкое слово для описания того, что мы чувствовали. Мы любили его — все. И ревновали его друг к другу.  
К его супруге, госпоже Селене, мы не ревновали, она не была нам соперницей. Она не могла исполнить Предназначение. А что он обнимал ее и что она родила ему сына — это нас не касалось. Дела людей не интересны ханабито, пока не заходит речь о Рае.  
Она ни за что не смогла бы открыть для него Рай.

*  
Ни одна из нас не задумывалась, откуда господин достанет волчью кровь. Мы полагали его всемогущим. Если ему понадобится такой редкий ингредиент, он найдет его — так или иначе. Возможно, даже найдет настоящего живого волка.  
Но господин решил иначе. Генная инженерия, — сказал он ассистенту. — Простой волк может оказаться недостаточно совершенным. Для моего Рая нужен идеальный цветок, — тут он посмотрел на нас, — и, разумеется, идеальный волк.  
Он говорил не с нами, он вообще с нами не разговаривал, а чаще всего вел себя так, будто нас нет. Будто мы растем в горшках, бессмысленные и укорененные раз навсегда — как какая-нибудь герань. Каждый его взгляд был — подарок и счастье, такое яркое и сильное… до боли. Мы смотрели на него с обожанием, каждая мечтала, чтобы он обратил внимание именно на нее, и кое-кто отпихивал сестер локтями, чтобы оказаться впереди — ближе всех к господину. Илира, помнится, больно наступила мне на ногу тогда.  
Мы поняли, что он имел в виду, когда в наш лабораторный корпус однажды вошел Дарсия Третий. Конечно, он еще не был Третьим. Им он стал позже.  
Я плохо разбираюсь в человеческом возрасте, но он тогда был еще совсем зеленым ростком, и его макушка едва доставала до крышки рабочего стола господина. Это называется ребенок. Мальчик. На голове у мальчика была завязана лента, она закрывала левый глаз.  
— Ну-ка, посмотрим, — сказал господин и развязал ленту.  
Он был совсем еще зеленый, Дарсия Третий, только из семечка, но когда он взглянул на меня желтым волчьим глазом, соки вскипели в моих сосудах и побежали быстрее, и я поняла, что предназначена не господину, не лорду Дарсии Первому, а этому мальчику. Не сейчас, когда-нибудь потом… потом!  
Не знаю, чувствовали ли то же самое сестры. Я никогда не говорила с ними об этом.

*  
Господин выбрал Илиру. Не зря, видно, она распихивала нас, стараясь попасться ему на глаза, — говорили сестры. Но на самом деле, конечно, он просто счел ее наиболее подходящей для Предназначения, вот и всё.  
Они ушли втроем — господин, Илира и мальчик.  
Мы не знали, что произошло, только среди ночи, когда луна заливала оранжерею резким бело-голубым светом, задрожали стены, и вода в резервуарах закачалась и пошла рябью — а потом плеснула волной, и стекла в окне выгнулись внутрь, будто на них давил снаружи невидимый кулак, потом лопнули и осыпались с грохотом и звоном. Острые осколки летели, вонзались в тело. Помню, как тек зеленый сок из порезанных рук — я заслонила ими лицо. До сих пор у меня остались на коже те шрамы, теперь еле заметные среди старческих морщин. Экран на стене вспыхнул зеленым, треснул и осыпался тоже. Падали, разбиваясь, колбы и реторты, рабочий стол господина подпрыгнул и обвалился набок. Потом медленно накренился и рухнул резервуар с водой. Тем, кого ею окатило, повезло больше, чем другим — быстрее затянулись порезы.  
Мы сбились тесной кучкой в центре оранжереи, подальше от шатающихся стен, цеплялись друг за друга и кричали… Потом обвалился потолок, и дальше я не помню.

*  
Я выбралась из-под обломков, когда уже был день. Откуда-то резко и противно тянуло дымом, и висел в воздухе запах цветов — сладкий и одновременно горький, страшный, отчаянный и безнадежный. Так пахнут растения нашей породы, если их раздавить. Так пахли мои раздавленные и израненные сестры.  
Мы умираем не так, как люди, и погибли всего трое из нас, остальные были живы, но многие искалечены. Без ветвей можно жить, даже если твои ветви на самом деле пальцы или даже руки. Наверное, без ветвей тоже можно исполнить Предназначение…  
Какое Предназначение, о чем я, оно ведь, наверное, уже исполнено? Наверное, все, что случилось — вот этот грохот, дрожь земли и разрушения — оттого, что открылся Рай?  
И тогда я сказала, что выйду отсюда и посмотрю, какой он.

*  
А Рая не было.

*  
Был замок. Поначалу он показался мне прекрасным — легкий, будто парящий над вершиной горы, бело-золотой на фоне сизого пасмурного неба. Острые крыши, игла причальной башни, застывший в воздухе мост — вытянутые вверх конструкции, будто готовые взмыть и улететь. Высокие окна с цветными стеклами, ажурные балконы и галереи, каменные узоры, подчеркнутые позолотой. Потом глаз замечал неладное. Копоть на белых стенах, провалы в крышах, зияющие дыры в витражах, покосившуюся верхушку башни, вонзившиеся в землю каменные и металлические обломки, и поднимающуюся со склона струйку черно-бурого дыма, — что-то горело. Не было видно, что именно горит, но, похоже, оно всё еще не потухло.  
С башни-иглы свисали, шевеля разлохмаченными концами, оборванные причальные тросы, и над обломанными верхушками деревьев у ее подножия торчал, черный и перекошенный, расколотый корпус воздушного корабля. Я видела его прежде — время от времени он проплывал поперек оранжерейного окна, пронзая облака и взблескивая на солнце, далекий и оттого маленький. Теперь было видно, что он огромен — но он больше не мог никуда плыть.  
Небо висело, низкое, темное, угрюмое, наваливалось, давило. Немного ниже него, на верхней замковой галерее, шевелились люди, один из них взмахивал рукой, распоряжался… я долго напрягала зрение, пытаясь разглядеть — нет ли там господина, но на таком расстоянии невозможно было это понять.  
Дунул резкий холодный ветер, принес запах — острый, противный, тяжелый. Меня передернуло от отвращения. Вонь горелого жилья и опаленного металла — с тех пор я никогда ни с чем не спутаю ее.  
Я повернулась и пошла в оранжерею — туда, к разбитым окнам и обрушенной крыше.  
Запах смерти и ветер вошли вслед за мной и остались.

*  
…Лабораторный корпус восстановили, заново застеклили оранжерею, выкинули поломанные приборы и установили новые. Покалеченных ханабито собрали и увели — я больше никогда не видела их. Не думаю, что они живы. Хотя можно было бы, скажем, привить одной оставшуюся от другой руку, ногу или даже голову… но, видимо, новый господин, Дарсия Второй, решил, что нет смысла с этим возиться.  
Тех, кто уцелел, снова согнали в оранжерею, но опыты прекратились. Мы просто существовали. Солнце светило на нас сквозь окна, ультрафиолетовая лампа подпитывала нас в темное время суток, и из запаянного резервуара поступала по трубкам вода с минеральными удобрениями — но господин не приходил к нам.  
Мы были ему не нужны.

*  
Эта девочка, такая свежая и глянцевая, будто ей не столько же лет, сколько мне, даже не узнала, что произошло. Ее держали в автоклаве, а он оказался прочнее, чем стены. Только трубки оборвались, да сорвало одну из заглушек, и понизился уровень воды. Господин распорядился привести в порядок «эту чертову штуковину» и больше ею не интересовался.  
Потом однажды в оранжерею пришел мальчик.  
Дни были такие одинаковые, что я не заметила — сколько их прошло. Но, видно, немало, потому что мальчик теперь был куда выше старого лабораторного стола.  
Левый глаз его был по-прежнему закрыт повязкой, но я знала, что там, под этим черным куском материи. По спине моей пробежала дрожь, когда я взглянула на него.  
Да, я предназначена ему.  
Мне захотелось, чтобы он узнал об этом, и я уже шагнула к нему и уже открыла рот, чтобы заговорить… но он даже не повернулся в мою сторону. Он прошел мимо меня, не заметив, и остановился возле автоклава, глядя на эту, безмятежно плавающую в анабиозе.  
— Чеза, — сказал он. — Когда-нибудь мы откроем с тобой Рай.

*  
Он не запер за собой двери, и я вышла наружу — второй раз в своей жизни.  
Там было солнце, не загороженное стеклом. Оно показалось мне прекрасным — прекраснее всего на свете. Я долго стояла, закрыв глаза, подняв к нему лицо, и впитывала его лучи, пока не почувствовала, что они жгут мою кожу. Тогда я осмотрелась вокруг — и увидела озеро.  
Столько воды сразу.  
Я шла к нему, и под ногами проминалась влажная теплая почва, и, кажется, впервые мне захотелось встать вот здесь, у самой воды, и укорениться. Пусть даже это окажется больно, как когда-то говорили мои сестры. Врасти, расправить ветви, забыть обо всем и просто стоять, ни о чем не думая, под солнцем, погрузив кончики корней в почвенные воды. Распустить листья, ронять их в озеро… даже если я никогда не зацвету, это будет необыкновенно приятно. И может быть, мальчик с волчьим глазом будет приходить ко мне, садиться в моей тени, ветер будет шевелить его волосы, и может быть, он заговорит со мной… глупая, разве люди разговаривают с деревьями? Но если бы он заговорил со мной, я ответила бы ему. Я сказала бы ему: господин мой, пусть даже мне не придется исполнить Предназначение — если вам это не нужно, не нужно и мне, — но я существую для вас, я расту и дышу для вас… я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали об этом.  
Говорят, Рай — это место, полное счастья. Вот здесь, на берегу этого озера, и был бы мой Рай — для него.

*  
Никто не следил за нами, ханабито, и я все чаще выбиралась из лаборатории и бродила по берегу озера, стараясь, чтобы меня не видели и не мешали мне предаваться мечтам. Иногда я выбирала место, в котором когда-нибудь укоренюсь для моего господина, и никак не могла решить, какое лучше. На этом мысу или у этого залива? Возле этих колонн или, наоборот, подальше, вот там, левее? Но на самом деле я не собиралась пускать корни. Та попытка господина Дарсии Первого не удалась, а значит, однажды Предназначение может потребовать меня. Прорастать рано, час еще не пришел. Может быть, он не придет никогда, но если он настанет — я должна быть готова.  
Я старалась не думать о тех словах, сказанных моим господином возле автоклава Чезы. Не то чтобы надеялась, но хотела надеяться — что он может передумать.  
Иногда я видела во время моих прогулок моего господина. Старалась не попадаться ему на глаза — не была уверена, что ему понравится ханабито, без позволения бродящая по берегу его озера. Следила за ним издали, и внутри щемило от счастья и боли.  
Потом он привел к озеру девушку.

*  
Когда в замке появилась госпожа Хамона, даже мой господин, еще помнивший о ханабито, забыл и думать о них. Сестры жили в оранжерее без всякого внимания людей, двери не были заперты, и некоторые, как и я, выходили, осматривались, дышали свежим ветром, грелись под живым солнцем, пили из озера. Некоторые боялись выходить, сидели возле резервуара, глядели на небо сквозь стекло, а автоматика поддерживала их жизнь, следя, чтобы не кончалась вода, чтобы концентрация подкормки в резервуаре не менялась и чтобы температура в помещении не поднималась выше 25 градусов и не опускалась ниже 20. А некоторые ушли совсем, и следы их затерялись.  
Мне невыносимо было в оранжерее теперь, когда я узнала, как широк и прекрасен окружающий мир, и, кроме того, мой господин не заходил больше в лабораторный корпус, а мне хотелось видеть его. Иногда снаружи становилось слишком жарко или слишком холодно, и тогда я возвращалась к сестрам и резервуару, но как только погода улучшалась, снова уходила к озеру.  
Мой господин часто бывал там с госпожой Хамоной, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг, кроме нее, и я могла без помех любоваться им столько, сколько захочу. Я даже подходила к ним довольно близко.  
Если Рай — это место, где счастье, они нашли его.  
Немного обидно, что им для этого не понадобилась я.

*  
Вот она стоит, эта девочка, волосы розовые, кожа нежная, пальцы тонкие и ловкие, а где она была, когда на господина обрушилась беда? Плавала себе в питательном растворе, спала, и видела сны, быть может, — и вот теперь она стоит здесь, возле меня, смотрит с ужасом и жалостью и говорит глупые слова утешения… разве можно утешить меня, прожившую свои годы впустую, не исполнившую Предназначение — и уже не способную на это? Я давным-давно не гожусь для Предназначения, я увяла, усохла, задеревенела… я умру со дня на день, может быть, я не увижу завтрашнего солнца.  
А в тот день солнце светило вовсю… в тот день, когда госпожа Хамона лишилась чувств и упала в траву — и больше не приходила в сознание. Я смотрела на нее и господина сквозь струи фонтана, и я ничего не поняла. Она бежала, смеялась, упала… он опустился возле нее на колени, наклонился… потом его голова поникла, и плечи задрожали. Сквозь шум воды мне почудился звук — голос господина, и я шагнула вперед, еще, еще, потом побежала, огибая озеро.  
Я была уже совсем рядом, когда господин прошел мимо меня, как мимо пустого места, и я не посмела ничего сказать. Он нес на руках госпожу Хамону, ее голова была запрокинута и беспомощно качалась при каждом его шаге. Господин шел, не глядя под ноги, по щекам его бежали слезы, из человечьего глаза — и из волчьего, прикрытого вечной черной повязкой. Разве может плакать волчий глаз? Разве волки плачут?.. Волосы госпожи, длинные, светлые, свесились вниз и задевали траву, и мельком подумалось неуместное — нацепится череда или еще какая колючка, потом вычесывать. Впрочем, госпожа всяко не будет расчесывать волосы сама… позже, когда я узнала, что она больше не очнулась, никогда, — я вспомнила эти травы, и на меня накатило внезапное осознание… я испугалась тогда — раз и навсегда.  
Говорят, госпожу Хамону настигло проклятье… а я боялась думать о том, что накануне несчастья я порезала ногу об острый камень и прошла по траве, пятная ее соком — вот именно там, где любила сидеть госпожа. Мой сок ядовит, а госпожа иногда, бывало, срывала травинку и закусывала ее… пусть господин Дарсия считает, что это недуг Рая, проклятие волков, несчастное наследие его деда, что угодно! Я боялась думать, что, может быть, не желая того, отравила госпожу — и ее медленно убивает мой яд. Он смертелен, но доза многое значит, а на траве остались лишь капли.  
Господин мой, пожалуйста, пусть это будет что угодно, только не я!

*  
Тогда я ушла из замка и больше не возвращалась в оранжерею. И к озеру больше никогда не подходила. Не могла. Стоило подумать о нем — и я снова видела господина, несущего на руках бесчувственную госпожу Хамону. И слезы из-под черной повязки, из волчьего глаза… и длинные волосы госпожи, задевающие траву. А на траве — капли моего сока…  
Как я могла показаться господину на глаза, помня об этом?  
Я ушла вниз, в город, и жила среди людей. Научилась одеваться, как они, говорить, как они. Прятала глаза за темными очками и волосы под платком или капюшоном. Пыталась перекраситься, но я же растение. Людские краски не ложатся на мои волосы, скатываются, не изменяя их цвет. Потом поняла, что не нужно ничего объяснять — люди подумают, что как раз я выкрасилась в розовый из какого-нибудь обыкновенного человечьего цвета. Мало ли у кого какие причуды.  
А потом и это перестало быть проблемой — я поседела.

*  
Слухи о том, что происходит в замке, доходили до города редко и скупо, но все, кто хотел, знали, что госпожа Хамона не приходит в сознание и что господин в отчаянии. Говорили, что он привозил к ней докторов из таких дальних краев, что мы о них и не слыхивали никогда. Говорили — он дошел до того, что даже обращался к другим лордам за помощью. Говорили — он расспрашивал о недуге Рая у всех, кто мог хоть что-то ему сообщить. Говорили — напрасно он это, среди аристократов не бывает благородства, только забота о собственной выгоде, кто-нибудь воспользуется разговорчивостью господина, а городу от этого будет только вред. Правда, говорили еще, что никто не знает, о чем думают и чего хотят аристократы, и вообще их мысли и желания слишком далеки от людей, так что все эти слухи — досужие домыслы и враки.  
Разумеется, не стоило слишком верить разговорам — но я запомнила: господин рассчитывает на лекарей… я многое знаю о травах сейчас, знала и тогда. Хотя, конечно, тогда мои познания были скуднее.  
Вот как я смогу искупить свою вину!  
Годы ушли на попытку найти средство против моего собственного яда. Иногда мне казалось, что я добилась своего — и тогда я испытывала полученное противоядие. Горожане ничего не знали обо мне, я была очень осторожна, но слухи поползли. Сколько раз мне рассказывали о призраке, который бродит по городу и пугает жителей до смерти!  
Ну да, они боялись меня, а противоядия раз за разом оказывались негодными, и они умирали… Но не от испуга же.  
Как описать то чувство, которое испытывает бывший подопытный, лабораторный образец, экспериментально выращенный для блага науки, когда он проверяет действенность составленного им препарата на людях? Еще лучше было бы только, если бы удалось проверить мое противоядие на аристократах, но, к сожалению, их в городе никак нельзя было достать.  
Время шло, а желанное средство всё не находилось… и постепенно я потеряла к нему интерес. Наконец однажды настал день, когда я поняла: мои надежды на искупление напрасны.  
Я не найду противоядия никогда.

*  
Я состарилась в этом городе куда быстрее, чем старятся люди. То ли вода у них не та, то ли вечный дым и смрад, висящий в воздухе, то ли мало света… не знаю. Но однажды я поняла, что больше не могу жить здесь, годы уходят бесцельно, и ничто больше не держит меня в городе — и решила подняться на гору, посмотреть, как там в замке…  
Там больше не было ничего. Причальная башня еще стояла, потускневшая, и мост, ведущий от нее к замку, еще не обвалился, но по осыпающимся парапетам и стенам ползли плющ и сырой серо-зеленый мох, стирая остатки позолоты с каменных узоров. Лестницы жалко щерились разбитыми ступенями, в пустых помещениях веяло затхлостью и гнилью, и ветер свистел сквозь искореженные рамы былых витражей, в которых не осталось цветных стекол, лишь редкие осколки торчали, как обломанные зубы. От фонтана осталась одна чаша, посеревшая и изъязвленная выбоинами, и из нее всё еще лилась вода. И там не было больше ни людей, ни аристократов. Только несколько ханабито, таких же старых и сморщенных, как я, шаркая ногами, бродили по развалинам.  
И здесь я узнала, что напрасно занималась лекарствами. Господин давно отказался от мысли вылечить госпожу при помощи медицины. Сестры сказали мне: он отчаялся. Он поставил всё на последнее средство. Он захотел открыть для госпожи Хамоны Рай.  
Но он не смог. У него не было Цветка.  
Его похитили.  
Как и прежде, он рассчитывал только на Чезу. Но она не исполнила своего Предназначения, у нее не было возможности — ее вместе с автоклавом захватили чужие люди. Пришли с оружием, разрушили всё, до чего дотянулись, перебили половину моих еще остававшихся в живых сестер и увезли Чезу. Господин даже не посмотрел на прочих ханабито, хотя каждая из них отдала бы за него жизнь и дыхание. Ему нужна была только Чеза.  
Он считал, что ему предназначена только она.

*  
И вот она здесь. Выглядит так, будто проросла не больше пары лет назад. Глаза блестят, и волосы блестят, и она искренне мне сочувствует — и не понимает, что чувствую я, глядя на нее.  
Я всю жизнь мечтала открыть Рай для господина Дарсии Третьего. Я прожила свои годы впустую — я была ему не нужна.  
А ты нужна ему. Ты ему необходима. Так что же ты стоишь тут, где его больше нет? Иди к нему, склонись перед ним, скажи ему: мой господин, я пришла открыть для вас Рай и исполнить Предназначение, для которого я создана… Иди!  
Но я не говорю ей об этом. Я говорю совсем другое: останься здесь. Ты последняя из ханабито, ты можешь возродить наш народ… не уходи.  
Рай — это разрушение. Я знаю. Я помню, как падал на наши головы потолок.  
Останься здесь.

*  
Она не понимает, что я бормочу едва шелестящим высохшим голосом. И запускает пальцы в густую шерсть белого волка. Где она нашла его, волков же истребили, но вот…  
Она создана для господина, но она не помнит об этом.  
Рядом с ней сидит, жмурясь и прижимая уши под ее рукой, белый волк.  
Предназначенный ей.


End file.
